


【中文翻译】You don't own me (I'm not one of your many toys)

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You don't own me (I'm not one of your many toys)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247791) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



“谁能想到你看起来会这么漂亮呢？”保罗低声说着，虽然他几乎在那一瞬间失去理智，可他的声音听起来却是出人意料的平静，“你简直是一件艺术品。”  
罗纳尔多咧着嘴笑了，可当保罗用双手扼住他的脖子、禁锢住他时，他很难对这一切做出诚实的反应。  
“完美，”保罗呢喃着，他嗓音中的火辣和热情像波浪一般将克里斯蒂亚诺包裹于其中，完全占据了对方的身体，“你真他妈的完美……”  
“来吧，保罗，”克里斯低声啜泣着，绝望地闭上了眼睛，“来吧。”  
此刻，绝望的呻吟是他唯一能做到的。当保罗把他的双手绑在床头，脸上还挂着不寻常的得意笑容俯视着他时，他没有别的选择。

“谁又能想到你会是个小哭包呢。”  
“我可不这么觉得。”克里斯蒂亚诺对此表示抗议，尽力装作愤怒的样子。保罗只是给了他一个无声的微笑，手指却摩挲着他宽阔胸膛的肌肤一路向下。罗纳尔多呻吟着，把头埋在枕头里。保罗的指尖在他赤裸皮肤上留下的触感让他不寒而栗。  
“你说你会操我……”  
“不，”保罗笑了起来，他此刻正衣冠端正、舒舒服服地坐在床的另一边，看着眼前克里斯被绑起来的一幕，他显然十分满意，“我会让你见识到你的另一面。”  
“你的意思是说性爱的那方面——”  
“远远不止。”他的手掌开始在克里斯蒂亚诺光滑细腻的宽阔胸膛皮肤上揉捏打圈，“还有那些希冀、渴求、需要、欲望……”

他每说一个字，克里斯蒂亚诺的性器就弹动一下，保罗得意的笑了起来。拥有掌控一切的权力的感觉让人无法拒绝。过去保罗从不觉得自己是一个支配者，但当他看到双手被反绑在床头、赤身裸体的克里斯蒂亚诺全身只有胸前挂着一条黑色的领带在床上扭动着身躯呻吟时，这一幕让他异乎寻常的兴奋——显而易见，他是个如此强大的统治者。  
“你明白我之前说的意思了吗？”他低声说，眼前的场景让他喉咙发干。  
罗纳尔多的睫毛上下颤动着，他的脸涨得通红。保罗突然意识到，这个一贯以傲慢和自恋闻名的人，如今因为尴尬而羞红了脸。

“如果你想，你可以骑我……”克里斯哑着嗓子说。他的目光追寻着对方，希冀获得一个眼神的交流，可结果令人绝望，他觉得自己根本无法触及迪巴拉，遑论让他靠近。如果这样，那无论他说着多么诱人的言语，它们听起来都是枯燥而空洞的。  
另一方面，保罗的手正随心所欲地在他的身体上四处游荡。“你觉得光是这样就足够了吗？”他问道，声音里满是无法否认的欲望。  
“快……”克里斯挺起身子，渴望更多的触摸，“别再戏弄我了……”  
他看上去是如此的弱小而又无助……就像他平时那样。保罗近距离的注视着他，血管中流淌的血液将兴奋慢慢唤醒。他喜欢这个场景，也确信自己永远都不会忘记这个画面——被绑在床头的罗纳尔多可不是什么寻常景色。

“你现在感觉如何？”他问，无法控制自己声音中的兴奋，“无能为力……只能祈求我的怜悯。”  
天呐，他喜欢这么说话，和自己说话时的声音，更重要的是，他喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺此时的眼神。  
“别胡闹了，保罗！我可从没把你绑起来过……”  
“也许你该试试，”保罗一边说着，一边用手抚摸着克里斯的腹肌，手感很不错，“因为我喜欢那样。”  
“保罗…”克里斯呻吟着，痛苦的勃起已经持续了太长时间，他在空气中扭动着身躯，好像这是从中解脱的唯一办法。  
“我如此爱你，”保罗舔了舔嘴唇，继续说到，巧妙地避开了克里斯抽动的性器，他的手同时向下抚摸，停在了对方健美的大腿肌肉上，“比你想象的更爱。”  
“为什么要这么对我？”克里斯蒂亚诺哑着嗓子说，试图挣脱开对方的手，但保罗用比他预想中更大的力量把他按在原地。  
“这次掌控一切的感觉真是太好了，你不知道我等这一刻等了多久——看着你无能为力地喘息、呻吟，浑身湿透。你真是个小荡妇，对吗？伟大的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，却只能双手被反绑在床头，无助的扭动着身躯……”  
“上帝啊……”克里斯喘息着，闭上眼睛强忍泪水。这种可怕的感觉持续了多久？半小时？还是更长？他还一次都没达到过高潮。他觉得自己的性器此刻一定已经通红，充血一般肿胀着。他现在感觉自己头晕目眩，仿佛被抽去了全身的力气。迪巴拉是一头野兽，谁能想到他顺从的外表下隐藏着一个恶魔，还有难以计数的挑逗、爱抚、口交和手淫……

迪巴拉没有允许克里斯射。克里斯离他如此的近，在这样的情况下，他和任何人都一样，无助，任由迪巴拉摆布。嘴唇、舌头和牙齿在他的全身游走，却在克里斯高潮前精确而熟练地停止。身体和情感上的煎熬几乎吞没了克里斯，他只能呜咽、呻吟和哭泣，拼命地在空中挽留着已经离去的甜美的唇舌的触碰。  
“告诉我，克里斯。你是个荡妇吗？说出来。”  
“是的，我的上帝，是的——只是我他妈的已经——”  
“好孩子，克里斯蒂亚诺，”保罗舔吻着他的嘴唇，发出「啧啧」的声响，“你应该好好看看你自己，如此迫切的渴求着，如此大声地哀求……”  
“我从没这样对你——”克里斯哽咽着指责对方，但这一切似乎立刻就被他抛诸脑后了，因为保罗把手放在了他的大腿上，分开了它们。  
“把腿张开，宝贝——”  
保罗不常用这样的绰号来称呼他，但克里斯已经无暇顾及了，他心甘情愿地照着保罗的话做，希望这些流程能更快些，好让保罗改变主意，不要再用这些糟糕（但同时也是世界上最好的）手段来挑逗他了。  
保罗笑了，对他所看到的表示很满意。为什么他没能早些想到这一切呢？他从未想过克里斯会同意互换两人的位置：他们俩往日里的角色看起来似乎都非常合适彼此，克里斯蒂亚诺总在上面，而保罗一直是下面那个。不过令人惊讶的是，克里斯蒂亚诺同意了。  
事实上，他只同意了这次在下面，其余的领带、过度刺激之类的，这些都是保罗的想法。保罗把它们变成了现实，而克里斯蒂亚诺的抗议现在看来已经无关紧要了。

“你知道当我被你掌控的时候是什么感觉吗？”保罗问道，一边将克里斯的双腿分的更开，好让自己能轻松地把它们按住，以免他的伴侣踢他，或是做出别的什么反抗，“这是世界上最美好的感觉，我知道我是为你而生的，我们在场上场下都是如此契合……这可不是偶然。”  
“操——”当保罗的手指终于找到他性器的根部并开始按摩时，克里斯倒抽了一口冷气。  
“好的，”保罗长舒了一口气，双眼紧盯着克里斯，“我们只属于彼此……”  
他的手指向下游走，用一根手指抵住克里斯的穴口，然后进入他。甬道被手指进入时并没有什么特别的感觉，但很轻易地就被像迪巴拉这样娃娃脸的小男孩粗暴对待，还是让克里斯感觉不知所措。  
“上帝啊，保罗，你应该事先提醒我的——"  
“提醒什么？”保罗把自己挤进他无助的爱人分开的完美双腿之间，一脸天真的问道，“你很好地接纳了它，我猜你一直渴望着这一刻，对吗？”  
“是的，天呐，是的——”

克里斯蒂亚诺只是不停的念叨着，来不及思考答案。他才不在乎这些，摩擦带来的快感更为重要，他渴望着这一切，就好像他的整个人生都取决子他是否会在接下来的五分钟内射精。他的肌肉因为过度的紧张和用力而刺痛不已。他感到空虚，只想要被狠狠地填满，他现在只希望保罗能把他所有的手指都伸进来，操，就算是拳头也可以，任何能让他从这种折磨里解脱出来的东西——  
“给我更多，求你了，给我——”  
从克里斯紧张的身体，和有规律痉挛的肌肉来看，保罗切切实实地感觉到了克里斯是真的就在他身边。  
保罗抽出手指，脸上又露出了得意的笑容。  
罗纳尔多，这个被成千上万人嫉恨的、自傲的、浑身是刺的足球巨星，此刻眼中却满是绝望的泪水。  
“保罗，求你了……”他哭泣着，双手不停地挣扎，徒劳地试图解放自己，“操我，我想要它，求你了，我想要你进来——”  
“好吧，”保罗从床上站起来，叹了口气，“我现在要去洗个澡，我过会儿再来看看我有什么能帮你的。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺绝望地喘着气，强忍住自己的泪水，但就在那一刻，保罗靠过来捧起了他的脸。

“你做得很棒，亲爱的。耐心，你需要耐心。你不可能总是一下子得到所有的东西，明白吗?”


	2. Chapter 2

“看看你。”保罗轻声说道，声音平稳而温柔，他穿着一件洁白的浴袍上了床。“这景象可真漂亮。”他解开腰带让它滑落，这样罗纳尔多就能看见他赤裸的下半身，“我的冠军小宝贝正在等我……”  
克里斯绝望地渴求着，他觉得自己就快要疯了，但更重要的是，他觉得很窘迫——赤身裸体、痛苦难耐，双手还被束缚于床头，现在甚至还得以这个姿势被强迫着听保罗说出这样的话——那个有着娃娃般的脸庞，水晶般的眼睛和恶魔般的微笑的保罗。  
“你可经常这么跟我说话，”保罗坐在床沿上继续说道，他的浴袍敞着，正好露出他的胸膛，淋浴后残留的几滴水珠从上面滚过，“你喜欢角色互换吗，宝贝儿？”

罗纳尔多绝不会承认这一点——事实上，他从未想过这会发生——这些事情会让他兴奋起来。他当然不是个不谙情事的小男孩，他不属于保罗，也不属于任何人，他他妈的才应该是那个把保罗绑在床上，然后不停操他直到他们俩都失去知觉的人，而不是与之相反像现在这样……可不知为何，保罗那流淌着蜂蜜的声音似乎有着魔力，它让克里斯蒂亚诺不住地喘息呻吟着，挪动着身体，试图尽可能地靠近保罗。  
“我在想我现在该怎么处置你，”保罗继续说着，微笑着俯身摸了摸他的额头，“你觉得呢，宝贝？”他的手划过克里斯的脸颊，一路游走到下巴，然后用两根手指轻轻按住克里斯的嘴唇：“你觉得你该为了高潮付出些什么呢？”  
罗纳尔多已经没有更多的自尊可以被丢弃了，他对那些最基本的、欲望的需求宣告投降：“我想要你操我，保罗，求你了。”  
迪巴拉微笑着，手指放在克里斯的下唇上：“好孩子。”  
这句话让罗纳尔多的身体不寒而栗，他可不是能被称为好孩子的人。  
“你是完全属于我的，克里斯蒂亚诺——你属于我。”保罗喃喃自语着，俯下身抚摸着克里斯甜美的嘴唇，“你完全属于我。”

保罗说话的语气严肃得让克里斯有些害怕，他直视着克里斯的眼睛：“你现在已经离不开我了，别以为我没注意到。我知道你刚来到尤文图斯的时候，你想让每个人都知道你是一个领袖、一个顶级球员。可现在情况完全逆转了，看看现在的你，一个可怜的趴在我床上的、渴求着肉棒的小荡妇——”他把手放在克里斯蒂亚诺不停起伏的胸膛上，“急切渴望着被操干。”  
“你以为我没有注意到你的那些小动作吗？球场上、训练期间、更衣室……你知道我为什么有时候完全不理你吗？”  
他的手顺着他的身体曲线往下滑。  
“因为看着你皱眉生闷气真的很有趣，克里斯蒂亚诺。你觉得自己很有男子气概、很强壮，但其实你只是个幼稚的小孩。你需要一些纪律，需要学会遵守规则。”他的手指缠上克里斯的性器根部，“明白了吗？”

当保罗开始上下移动他的手时，罗纳尔多颤抖着长出了一口气。  
“明白了吗？”保罗提高了嗓门，又问了一遍。  
“是。”克里斯蒂亚诺喘息着，难耐地扭动着屁股，好得到保罗更多的温柔触摸。  
“我想要你——我非常想要你，克里斯蒂亚诺，你根本不会知道我有多渴望你。仅仅只是在洗澡的时候想到你，我就激动地快要射出来——”他的手动得越来越快，克里斯的呻吟声也越来越低沉，“我在思考怎么去操你——或者干脆留你一人被情欲折磨……”  
“但我想我会操你，因为我想要，我想要操进你那完美紧致的小屁股。告诉我，还有多少人上过你。”他说着，手继续往下，把克里斯的大腿分开，喃喃道：“把腿张开，让我看看你的屁股——”  
“我从来没有……我从来没有让别人干过我……我一直是……在上面的那个……”克里斯呻吟着，呼吸短促。他还想说些什么，但当保罗把手指伸进他体内时，他只能让头高高向后，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“这么说我是唯一一个可以操伟大的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的人了？”保罗按摩着括约肌，试图让它因为快感而放松下来，“多么荣幸啊。”克里斯在他手指的触摸下渐渐有了感觉。“下次再听见你说那些自恋自大的话，”保罗看着眼前的一幕，觉得自己快要喘不过气来，“我会想起今天的事儿的。”  
“求你……”  
“求我什么，亲爱的？”  
“求你，操我。”  
“你求我的声音听起来可真棒，我们应该经常这么做，我喜欢这样。”  
“保罗……”  
“你知道我接下来会做什么吗，克里斯？我会松开你的双手……”保罗还没说完，克里斯就迫不及待地点了点头，“我会让你四肢着地的趴在我面前，张开双腿，我会用前所未有的方式操你——好让你明白，你的屁股是属于我的，明白了吗？”  
“我知道了……来吧……求你了…………”  
“但是你得先为我做件事。”  
克里斯小心翼翼地看着他：“什么？”  
“别担心，你会喜欢的。”保罗让自己的浴袍从肩上滑下来，他爬上床，抓住克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀：“把你漂亮的小嘴张开，克里斯。”

克里斯蒂亚诺顺从的张开了嘴，仍然抬着头看着他。  
“好孩子，”保罗开口称赞道：“深一点，再深一点。天呐，你真是个离不开我肉棒的小荡妇，对吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺尽可能地吞咽着，用嘴唇不停吸吮着，小心翼翼的舔着，可对于保罗来说，这还是太慢了。  
“来吧，克里斯，我知道你能做得更多的。在我的训练下你的技巧变得更好了，你不觉得吗？”  
克里斯安静地点了点头，顺从地吞得更深，尽可能地吮吸着。  
“是的，就是这样——操，你真的很擅长这个——”  
这一幕就是迪巴拉与CR7之间混乱关系的最好体现。不论他们之间有什么分歧、打架还是偶尔的争吵，他们总能重归于好，虽然大多时候是在罗纳尔多的掌控下，可这一切都是值得的。

“操——慢点，慢点——我还不想射——”  
他伸手摸向床头，解开了罗纳尔多的手：“别摸自己，好吗，一点儿都别碰。面对着墙，四肢着地趴着等我好吗？”  
他解开绳结，从床上站起来，面带得意的坏笑着看着罗纳尔多，看着罗纳尔多照着他命令的那样，四肢匍匐趴在地上。  
上帝啊，保罗觉得光是看着那一幕他就能射出来。罗纳尔多一定是这世界上最性感的男人。  
如果保罗不想扫兴的话，那他就得抓紧时间了。保罗快步走向床头抽屉，他把所有的有趣的小玩具都放在了那里。润滑剂第一时间撞进了他的眼睛里，无论是什么时候，这都是最有用的小工具。  
他得意洋洋地回到床上。

“要是人们知道就好了，”保罗说，眼前的情景和即将要发生的事情让他嗓子一阵干渴，“让他们看看你有多爱我的肉棒，克里斯。让他们看看你气喘吁吁、乞求被操干的样子——”  
克里斯大声呻吟着，把脸埋进枕头里——而这只能让他的下半身更加暴露无遗。  
“就像那些廉价色情片里的演员——”他无法控制住自己，那些话突然涌向他，他若是不让它们流淌出来，怕是要窒息而死。他的双手颤抖着——意识到他就是那个要干罗纳尔多的人让他感觉很奇怪——那是他的偶像，是标杆，是独一无二的CR7。  
“要是那些把你当上帝崇拜的粉丝——要是他们能看见就好了，”保罗咕哝着，来到克里斯的身后，他从背后用手搂住克里斯的胸，在他汗津津的背上轻啄几下，“要是他们知道你喜欢被肉棒操进屁股——”他呻吟着，抚摸着克里斯的皮肤。  
操，这个姿势的罗纳尔多比以往任何时候都完美。  
“如果他们知道你是怎么呻吟的——”  
保罗发现自己比想象中的更享受这一切。  
“求你了，”克里斯一边把脸埋在枕头里，一边用破碎的声音呜咽着，“求你……”

“宝贝儿，你想让我操你，把你变成我的吗？想不想要我他妈用力操撞你的屁股知道你尖叫？”他把自己紧紧地贴在克里斯的身上，粗暴地一把抓住克里斯的头发，克里斯刚到这儿的时候，它们还被打理得十分整洁漂亮，可现在简直就是一团糟。“来吧，宝贝儿。”保罗用空着的那只手配合牙齿打开了润滑油，随便把盖子吐到了地板上，感觉自己仿佛真的出现在某部色情视频里。他在克里斯的小穴口挤了一些凝胶，把瓶子扔到一边，用手指把大量的润滑油按压进克里斯最敏感的地方。  
克里斯蒂亚诺呻吟着，拱起背，绝望地喘息着：“操—保罗—”  
“好的，好孩子，你太棒了。你已经放松好了对吗？你想要我，对不对？”保罗的另一只手还抓着罗纳尔多的黑发，他迫使克里斯转过头来，让他们俩能有一个短暂的眼神交流，“你就想当我的小婊子对不对？”  
他能感觉到克里斯试图把头转开，不想看他。这种感觉让保罗更加兴奋，他的拳头攥得更紧，而克里斯蒂亚诺在痛苦中呜咽。  
“操，你感觉真好，克里斯——”  
“快操我吧——”  
“低下头，宝贝。我想要你把头低下，把屁股翘起来，就像个淫荡的婊子。”他把克里斯的头按回到枕头里，“把屁股抬起来，宝贝——”  
天哪、天哪、天哪，克里斯蒂亚诺听着，他也真的这么做了——  
保罗再也控制不住自己了，他仍然用手按着罗纳尔多的头，而他早已勃起的性器抵在克里斯已经放松的穴口，一点点的向内挤压。  
“操，”保罗的脸因为快感扭曲了，“操——”  
克里斯蒂亚诺在枕头里呻吟了几句，接着是一声断断续续的尖叫，因为保罗无法控制自己，直接一下捅到了底。  
那声尖叫、克里斯紧绷起的身体、他还带着被绳索紧紧束缚过的印记的双手、深深抓进床垫的手指——这一切的一切都带给了保罗无上的快感，让他想要更多、更深、更快……  
而这一次，克里斯蒂亚诺的尖叫绝对是连贯和清晰的。 

保罗在这种感觉中迷失了，他只是紧紧地抓住罗纳尔多的臀部，固定住角度和撞击的位置，每一次推进都让克里斯呻吟尖叫得更大声些。他的大脑一瞬间空白了，花了一段时间才注意到克里斯蒂亚诺没有再呻吟出声——他正死咬着他脸下的枕头，好让自己不至于尖叫出声。  
迪巴拉把手放在克里斯的背上，出人意料的是，这个动作充满了安抚的意味，与他粗暴的进出和喘息声正相反。  
“躺下，躺下来，用床垫安慰自己，我想看你这么射出来——”  
现在保罗甚至觉得不是自己在说话了，而是他还没有被发掘出来的、神秘而古怪的那一个自己。  
克里斯蒂亚诺照他说的做了，保罗压在他身上，用比之前更大的力气往里插入。这样的快感让他感觉难以置信——克里斯的身体是令人惊奇的，在保罗看来，它完全是为两件事而生的——踢足球和像这样被人操弄。  
“我想要你射出来，射得满床单都是。我要你把它们弄脏，弄得他妈的脏兮兮的，这样我就再也洗不掉你身上的味道了——”他疯狂地低声说，把嘴贴在克里斯的脖子上，“射吧，宝贝——”  
他玩耍般地用鼻子和牙齿蹭着克里斯颈间的皮肤，感觉对方的身体在他身下颤抖，呼吸也愈发沉重。  
他呼出一口气，感觉自己的高潮即将来临。“好孩子——”保罗把右手伸到克里斯被汗水浸透的身体下，感受着克里斯的高潮，而克里斯嘴里还低声地念着什么。这一幕对他来说实在太他妈的让他心潮澎湃了。  
“你是我的，永远是我的。我会射到你身体的最深处，让你几天都忘不了这一切，宝贝……”  
他尽可能地把自己贴在克里斯身上，靠在他的脖子上呻吟着，紧紧地抱着他。

他花了几乎一分钟的时间才再次睁开眼睛，感到肌肉有点酸痛，汗流浃背，精疲力竭——他仍然在克里斯体内，而现在他感到各种麻木和疲倦。  
他在罗纳尔多的后脑勺上懒洋洋地吻了一下。  
“你还好吗？”  
克里斯微笑着，轻轻地点了点头。  
“我表现如何？”  
罗纳尔多得意地笑了，他又变回了原来那个高傲的自己。 “你还需要一些练习。 总有一天，你也许会像我一样优秀。”


End file.
